


The Novaks Are All Crazy (But The Winchesters Love Them.)

by They_will_not_control_us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_will_not_control_us/pseuds/They_will_not_control_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester siblings consist of Dean, Sam, and their much younger half siblings Adam and Mary.<br/>Dean and Sam are dating Castiel and Gabriel.<br/>Castiel and Gabriel invites their boyfriends and Adam and Mary along when they go home over the summer.<br/>Adam meets Michael, Michael and Adam mutually fall for each other.<br/>And, much to everyone's worry and great confusion, Mary and Lucifer seem to take a liking to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novaks Are All Crazy (But The Winchesters Love Them.)

To say that Adam Winchester was looking forward to Summer Break would mean lying to both himself and everyone.  
To say that his sister was? Yeah, he's pretty sure that's committing blasphemy.  
Mary hated summer, though she never exactly told her older brothers why, and now with Sam and Dean visiting their boyfriend's house, it left the two teens to themselves.  
And if there was one brother she hated more than she hated their dad, it would be Adam.  
Currently though, Adam was more concerned with avoiding the things being thrown at him. If there was one disadvantage to living with two older brothers and a younger sister it was that boys, yeah Adam could do anything with them, whether it be getting them to like him or making friends; however girls, especially one as moody as his sister, he had no clue about.  
“Oi! Mary, Jackass get down here!” their eldest brother calls to them, accompanied by a sigh from Sam.  
Suddenly Mary is perfectly calm, because the eldest Winchester is her favorite, while the tallest is her confidant. Adam, they just have an agreement to only like each other when Mary finds it necessary.  
Albeit he often messes with her, but she's still his younger sister and he does what most older brothers do, especially around her boyfriends. Dean and Sam do the same, but its always him that gets the wrath side of her. Past the pranks, half of which are actually Gabriel's, he has never done anything to her, so he has no clue why she hates him so much.  
They come down the stairs, and almost immediately she moves to go back up; because the only time the oldest brothers see her snappy side and get a little more than sass, is when their boyfriends are around.  
Especially if its Gabriel.  
Castiel is to odd for her taste and Gabriel is to happy.  
Which is why when they're sat in the living room while Dean and Sam explain to them that they're going to go with them to the Novak's house, she explodes.  
“What! You can't expect me to drop all the plans I had, just so you can go spend time with your boyfriends and their family? Yeah right!” she stormed off, and they could all listened as she cussed up a storm.  
Three days later they stood on a pier in Alaska looking out over a bay with a very disgruntled teenager pulling her bag behind them.

Mary grumbled as she flipped her bag over the edge and into the boat, before following it down into the back.  
When all of her brothers, and Castiel and Gabriel, had gotten into the boat, their driver turned back to them.  
“Well, boys, and Madame, whose ready for several weeks of Winchester-Novak cohabiton?” the man asked, and she glared at him, while all the others just rolled their eyes.  
“And what malady,” he ask as he turns back to controlling the boat, “Are you do mad about?”  
“My brothers are assholes.” she grinds out.  
The guy laughs, “Trust me I know the feeling, darling. Just come to me anytime, name's Balthazar.”  
She huffed and turned back to fiddling with her gold pants.  
When the boat landed, they were meet by what must have been another Novak brother, whom Gabriel called Raphael. Balthazar helped her up out of the boat, and the pulled her bag up after that. She at least flashed him a grateful smile, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl.  
She marched behind the celebrating Novak brothers and her own, the scowl permanent. She loved the scenery surrounding her, but she wouldn't allow it to make her happy.  
When they got up to the house they were greeted by a hoard of brothers, sisters and cousins.  
Gabriel did the honor of introductions, “Everyone, this is mine and Castiel's boyfriends, along with their little brother, Dean, Sam, and Adam Winchester. And their little sister Mary Win-”  
“Collins.”  
Dean looked at her, brow furrowed.  
Sam had a look of complete shock on his face, Mary didn't go by her mother's last name. When her and Adam were brought in by John they had settled into going by Winchester, except on permanent records for the younger two. For her to say her last name was Collins, was heartbreaking to her tallest brother, as well as probably her oldest, but was even less likely to admit it.  
Adam however didn't notice this, as he was completely distracted by Gabriel's further introduction of his eldest brother: Michael.

Mary found herself in a private room; surprisingly, she was used to sharing with one of her brothers if the went anywhere, generally Sam.  
However she was also used to Sam being there to reach things that she couldn't, so she almost lost balanced as she reached up to put up a pair of pants on the top self of the wardrobe.  
Surprisingly, someone caught her. She couldn't remember which brother it was, there were a lot of Novak brothers, but he was taller than Dean, but like most people he was shorter than Sam.  
He didn't smile like most people would, but neither did she.  
“Careful,” he said, voice much like Castiel's, but rough and slightly more manic, “It'd be a shame for you to fall.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” and just as suddenly as he came, the brother was gone.  
She shuck her head, before going back to placing her things in the wardrobe and the vanity. When everything was said and done this someone how felt more like home than the loft in Alphabet City.  
She let her defenses down, turned all her instincts off and allowed all of her muscles to relax.  
She settled on the bed, trying to keep tears from falling down her face, but when she looked outside- to see the younger Novak children running around, along with Adam, who had taken to them almost immediately it seem- they fell freely.  
Mary wasn't one to cry, she'd grown up with three brothers and an abusive father, she had to be tough. And even now, with their steady life and happiness, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, especially around her brother; perhaps because she would not allow herself to experience the steady life and happiness.  
She laid there, silent tears falling. Her brothers were happy, all of them, even Adam, but she just brought them down. She would never have that happiness.  
Mary, in addition to being tough, was also very smart. Her thought path was not good, she needed to remove herself from this situation. So she stood, and ran down the stairs.  
“Castiel,” she called to the blue eyed man, “Is there somewhere here that's private, out of the house?”  
The man gave her a wide eyed look, before nodding, “Yeah, its technically Luc's, but there's a gazebo- just follow the path to it, the gravel one.”  
She scowled at him, which he had become used to and took as a sign of thanks, before going towards the path.  
The gazebo was beautiful, made almost entirely of cherry stained a dark, almost black, red. There was a bunch of wild flowers growing around it, including roses and hellebore, and fairy lights hung around it. If it was beautiful during the day, it would be gorgeous during the day.  
She brought her sketch pad out of the bag she always had by her side, and sat down and started sketching her surroundings.  
She wouldn't have even noticed it had gotten dark if hadn't been for the fact that she could no longer see the detailing on Balthazar's face. She hadn't realized how long she'd been out here, not until she flipped through the book; finding Sam and Gabriel, Dean, Raphael, and the oldest Novak whose name she couldn't recall.  
But she looked up and gasped. It was much later than she thought, it would have been completely dark had it not been for the fairy lights. But she had been right, it was gorgeous. She stood up, moving towards the brightest fairy light, as well as turning on her phone light, and started another sketch.  
It was odd to sketch in such low light, but she made do.

Meanwhile, Adam was sitting in the parlor room, with his brothers and several of the Novak brothers.  
Specifically, Michael.  
God, Adam generally wasn't one to moon over someone, but the eldest Novak was, well he was something.  
Michael was almost as tall as Sam, maybe two inches shorter, but that didn't put Adam much shorter, but he was broad, but also in a more big-boned way, because almost all of his muscle was streamlined, swimmer's muscle. He seemed to be the only Novak that looked even remotely like Castiel, sharing his black hair, though it was slicked back, with a slight wave to it.  
When Adam had first made eye-contact, he may have possibly gasped. Mostly due to the fact that they were so striking; Gabriel's eyes were bronzey, Castiel's were blue, Balthazar's were brown, slightly duller than Gabriel's, but Michael's, Michael's were almost gold.  
He gulped when he felt the older man's eyes graze across him, but then he realized that there was one set of eyes that weren't on them, that generally were.  
“Umm... guys.” all of the others in the room turned toward him, “Where's Mary?”  
Surprisingly it was Castiel that answered, “The last time I saw her she asked if there was a private place on the island and I directed her to Lucifer's gazebo.”  
“Cas? You sent my sister to a gazebo named after a guy who was named after the devil?”  
Michael was the next to speak, though Castiel did open his mouth, “As much I as I dislike, Lucifer, he is still my brother and I would appreciate you do not insult him in such a way. He is simply wrongly named, shy more than harmful, more morning star than devil.”  
Gabriel laughed, “Wow, Mikey. You and Luci must have made up while we were gone.”  
The older shrugged, “We agreed to no longer have yelling fits and to stop punching each other, though we still are not on perfect terms.”  
“Besides,” Castiel starts, “Mary is perfectly fine, no one would hurt her on this island.”  
That seemed to appease Sam, who nodded at Dean so he would calm down; however Adam was still shifting in his seat, and not only because Michael's eyes were still bearing into him.  
Later that night Adam was the only one that seemed awake, so he was walking around on the porch, watching for Mary, whom had yet to come back. Generally he would have gone after her, but he had no clue what way it was to the gazebo.  
He jumped when the door was flung open, and almost stepped back when he saw the bright gold eyes staring at him.  
Michael, who hadn't really been very open earlier, much like Mary in that he scowled most the time; now though he was giving Adam a small, reassuring smile.  
“Why are you out here? I can hear your footsteps in my room.”  
The youngest Winchester boy flushes, “I'm waiting for my sister to get back, I'm worried.”  
“I admire your loyalty and love of your sister, but I assure she is fine. The only person who would ever harm anyone on this island is myself and Lucifer, but only each other mind you, and Crowley- but he would never hurt a girl.”  
“Its just, she's been acting odd and she may hate me, but she's still my little sister.” he sighs and the older man, sends him a pitying look.  
“Why don't I go get some shoes and a shirt on and then we'll go find her.” Its only now that Adam notices that Michael is only in a pair of pajama pants, and yeah- really needs to work on his mouth's drooling.  
“I don't want to bother you, I mean you were obviously trying to sleep. I'll just sit here.”  
“Its fine, Adam. I can't sleep anyways. Just be a moment.” he disappears into the house, and almost like he had a shirt just magically waiting for him, he emerges in just a few seconds, pulling it over his head.  
They head out into the woods, and it appears Michael knows where he is going, and finally they come across the lite gazebo.  
“Ah, Lucifer must have overheard Castiel telling her about the gazebo, he's the only one with access to the lights.”  
Adam found it partially creepy, Lucifer freaked him out slightly, but at least his sister was okay.  
They both soundlessly stepped onto the platform, Adam smiling at his sister's sleeping form. She was awkwardly sprawled out on the bench, a book and pencil at her feet, and her phone rising and falling on her chest as she breathed.  
“Oh thank god, she just fell asleep.” he smiled, walking towards her.  
“I told you she would be fi- what's that?” Michael stooped to pick up her book, flipping through it.  
He gasped slightly and Adam whipped around, hurrying to get his own look.  
It was her sketchbook, something she vehemently denied her brothers access, but now that it was laid open in front of Adam, he had no clue as to why she was shy about it.  
The drawings were wonderful; she had a mirad of sketches, though some were obviously from today- drawings of Balthazar, Michael, and Raphael.  
“Your sister is quiet the artist, I don't know if I've ever seen anything outside a museum this spectacular, probably not even in galleries.” Michael commented, examining his sketch. “Though I must say, his my hair really that wavy?”  
“Its probably just the way she drew it. I had no clue she could draw like this. I mean her and Sam leave little doddles all over the place, because Sam draws when he needs to release stress, but never something like this.”  
It was now that Adam found his own portrait, and he almost gasped again. He'd figured his would contain devil horns and such, but it was one of him smiling while he held one of the children at the daycare he volunteered at occasionally. He smiled down at his sister, and whispered a quiet 'Mary'.  
“As much as I would love to continue admiring her drawings, its no good for her to be sleeping like that' why don't you get her bag and I'll carry her back?” Michael said, bending to scoop her up before Adam could say he'd do it.  
Michael must've been used to picking up people, because he carefully slide an arm around his neck, and angled her so that she was curled against his chest. Mary seemed almost weightless in his arms, and so tiny compared to him. Adam was also irrationally jealous.  
Mary muttered in her sleep, “Put me down, Sam.”  
Both the boys laughed quietly as they made their way back.  
It was surprising though that Mary was smiling. She was relaxed, something she rarely was when she was awake. She also seemed almost happy, something she never was when she was awake.  
When they laid her down in her room, Adam noticed that there was an odd smell that lingered in the room, something that smelled like a bon fire, with just a hint of something more, but ignored it, chopping it up to the fact that Mary generally smelled like a camp fire and the fact she had been out in the woods all day.  
Michael however, immediately stiffened when he caught a whiff of it, his face contorting in rage.  
Once Michael laid her down, he allowed Adam to take her over clothes off, turning his back so as not to spy, before the Winchester tucked her in.  
When they were out in the hall, Michael forced a smile on his face- something Adam didn't miss- before saying one last thing, “There, now you don't need to worry. Now what you need to do is rest.” and gave him a shove towards his room.  
And with that Michael marched off to his room, anger at his brother bubbling to the surface.

When Michael Gets The Shirt  
Balthazar had been walking past the door, when he'd heard the light talking outside, stopping momentarily to listen, before trying to dart off when the door opens.  
However he's not fast enough, and he hears the door shut and the last voice he wants to hear hiss at him, but it is also not what he expects to hear from him.  
“Give me your shirt.”  
“What?” generally Balthazar is all to willing to take off his shirt if someone offers him the chance, but now he's kind of stumped.  
“Just give me your shirt, I'll explain later.” Michael says, gesturing wildly.  
So Balthazar throws his shirt to him, and watches him open the door, slipping the shirt over his head. He also catches a glimpse of the young Winchester boy, Adam, and suddenly he's skipping off to his room to make plans.

The Next Morning  
Everyone knows who it is that wakes them up with screaming in the morning a) because only two people are up at this time and b) only two people would be rude enough to wake people up by screaming at six in the morning.  
When Sam and Dean, along with Gabriel and several other Novaks stumble down stairs, they find the eldest brothers standing on two sides of the kitchen counter, screaming their lungs out.  
Michael has an apple in his hand, one he is clenching so hard that Dean is pretty sure you could make a pie filling out of it, while Lucifer is hold a dripping whisks that he keeps flinging around, slapping batter all over Michael's face.  
The older doesn't seem to scare, hissing at his brother, when Lucifer returns the screams.  
“You idiot! I was trying to help, she almost fell!”  
“You don't just go into people's rooms like that, Lucifer. People could take it the wrong way!”  
“Oh, so everything I do is wrong now! And what you're a Saint!? Or better yet the archangel! Which of course makes me Satan, as always! Can nothing I do be for good!?” the taller replied, aggressively stirring the batter.  
“Its always that! 'Oh you just think you're a Saint and I'm Satan!' Can't you come up with something better! Or maybe you can't because you're to stupid, going in people's rooms like that!” The two are face to face now, noses almost touching.  
But they hold each others gazes for only a moment, before Lucifer slams the bowl down and storms out the door, and Michael calls after him “Run like you always do you coward!”  
“Michael, enough!” a new voice which the Winchester have yet to hear interrupts, as a slightly crazed looking man comes in, brandishing a pen.  
Michael automatically snaps to attention, with an agreement, before storming upstairs himself.  
The small man, shorter than everyone but Gabriel and Mary, came forward, picking up Lucifer's batter and turning to them, “Who wants pancakes?”

Adam sat in the living room yet again, this time with Michael and Gabriel.  
He didn't expect Mary to come in, figured she would sleep after last night, but there she was, her ashy hair thrown into a hasty ponytail and her peridot eyes cloudy with sleep.  
She doesn't have much on, almost as if she doesn't realize the meaning of the word descent, in only in pajama shorts and a sports bra.  
He's surprised even more when she flops down on the couch, laying her head in his lap. Mary was not often affectionate with her brothers, but when she was sleepy or sick- which was even less likely than her crying- she got cuddly. It was a brief flash of the girl she had been, before John disappeared, presumably dead.  
Mary is, to put in the nicest way possible, completely bat-shit.  
But now she's humming quietly in his lap, content with him running his hands through the tangles in her hair.  
Gabriel actually falls of his chair, scrambling to run up the stairs. Michael laughs when Mary grumbles something about punching him.  
“Go ahead, we all know that each of us have had the urge. Someone's got to be the one to do it.”  
Adam just smiled when he saw the flash of a camera, happy to just have his sister being nice to him; even if its only one day.

The first three weeks of summer break are like the first three days. The Novaks are kind and soon the Winchesters are as staple in their house as Michael and Lucifer's fights.  
Dean mostly spends his time with his brothers, along with Michael, Gabriel, and his boyfriend. Adam and Michael dance around each other, much to Gabriel's amusement and Dean's aggravation.  
Mary however would often go to the gazebo, or lock herself in her room. Occasionally Adam and Michael would have to go get her, and then there was the time that Adam had been to tired to walk out into the woods, and Michael hadn't even considered it. But she still ended up back in her bed, the smell of bonfire heavy when she came downstairs.  
Michael had not been happy.  
It was the Tuesday of the fourth week when things kind of crumbled.  
Michael and Lucifer had gotten into a fight the previous night, and Lucifer had yet to return from where he had stormed out the house. Even Chuck was getting anxious.  
Mary comes pounding down the stairs, her bag flung over her shoulder, calling to Dean that she was going to the gazebo. It had become such a regular occurrence that they didn't even say anything, allowing the girl to run out the house.  
There was a smile on Mary's face as she trotted along the path, smiling about the fact that she had a place to be happy, that this Mary- the one on Novak property- was completely different from the one in New York.  
She stopped short when she saw the gazebo. Lucifer was pacing around the platform, breaking the peaceful mood the place created.  
The Winchester girl turned to leave, but she seemed to forget the fact that she was wearing heels, and she fell, twisting her ankle.  
“Shit!” she cursed, and Lucifer turned towards her, “Sorry, I-i didn't know you were out here. I-I'll just go back to the house.”  
The man ignored her, instead coming towards her and pulling her to her feet. He caught her again, when she tried to put weight on it, but pain shot up her leg.  
“That's fine. You come out here to seek solace, I will not be one to begrudge you that.” his voice rumbled in her ear, voice just as rough and slightly more manic than the first time he talked to her.  
Or the only time he had talked to her.  
Mary tried to stand yet again, and Lucifer laughed, “You're stubborn aren't you? Come on, I think you twisted your ankle in those ridiculous heels. I swear, one could kill someone with those.”  
“Or trip and kill themselves.” she smirked. She didn't know why, but she allowed him to help her over to the bench and examine her ankle.  
“Hmm, its definitely sprained, it might even be broken. I'm not experienced in the field of broken ankles, noses and fingers I could tell you automatically.”  
She smiled, “Thank you.”  
He frowned, before standing and offering his hand, “Come, we should get back so that you can wrap it.”  
“Ah, sorry. I'm going to have to say no. I don't really feel like being around my brothers.” Mary replied, doing a surprisingly good impression of her brother's face.  
“I know the feeling. Me and Michael-”  
“Hate each other, I noticed.”  
He shook his head, bowing it slightly, “Not hate. We have many disagreements, but he is my brother. I will love him as a brother should.”  
She snorts, rubbing he ankle slightly, “You have a much better outlook on life than I do.”  
And with that she turns to get her sketch book out, only making small talk with him.  
She is surprised he stays. She's not sure why, she may just the reasoning of no one ever stays, why is he so different.  
But he does, reading a book, chatting lightly, and just sitting there. It was nice, no one bothering her for once, but yet still there.  
She smiled shyly when she heard him clear his throat, looking up. Mary hadn't noticed that Lucifer had gotten closer, and was now sat beside her, looking at her book.  
“You are quiet the exceptional artist, may I see?” he held his hand out for the book, but it wasn't a demand like her brothers always did.  
She looked up in shock, eyes wide, and slowly nodded.  
“Oh, wow.” he breathed out, scanning page after page.  
It was around ten when they decided that it was time to head back. Except the slight problem of Mary not being able to walk.  
Lucifer looked at her as she stubbornly tried to stand and walk, catching her every time, a small smile on his face. Eventually he just sighed, and quiet literally swept her off his feet.  
She squawked, fighting more a moment, before he grunted and almost dropped her. “I'm not my brother. I can barely carry you, much less while you struggle.”  
She laughed in reply, something he hadn't expected.  
When they got to the end of the path, Adam, Michael, and Sam ran up to them.  
“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Michael cried.  
“I'm helping her. She tripped on her way out, I believe she sprained her ankle, since she cannot walk.”  
Sam stepped forward, arms out to take her and she scowled as she was jostled between the two men. She cried out when Sam hit her ankle against the stair rail, and clutched her brother's coat, trying not to cry. “Okay, okay. Definitely broken.”  
Inside they find Castiel and Dean coming down the stairs, and yet another obstacle that Sam rams her ankle into, “Fuck you Sam!”  
When they got into the living room, and Adam and Balthazar, who once studied medicine to get in a girl's pants, took a look at her. Adam, who was much more helpful, determined it was a green stick fracture, not enough to warrant a cast, but enough for crutches for eight weeks. He wrapped it in a spare ace bandage left from when there had been almost ten boys in the house, and then got Michael to carry her back upstairs.  
And then started the babying.  
As always, when she was sick, or hurt like when she broke her wrist in second grade, Sam jumps on eh chance she allows them to be overly affectionate, especially after Adam gets her some pain medication. Which always makes her a little loopy.  
Two weeks later they fall into routine once more; Michael and Lucifer fight, Dean still distrust half the family, Sam is still called Moose by all the little kids, and Adam still pines.  
Mary doesn't get to go to the gazebo anymore, but she does sit out on the balcony and gets visits from Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael, with her brothers thrown in occasionally.  
It was odd, the eldest Novaks visiting her. Raphael freaked her out, he seemed overly nice and a little manipulative. Michael was terrifying in his general presence, but nice once you got past the Castiel level of awkwardness. Lucifer was different.  
He generally only came to bring her something he she might need, and generally left before anyone else came up. She always invited him to sit down, and he was always quiet unless she directly spoke to him, but he didn't seem to mind. They just enjoyed the presence of another human, one that didn't pry but was there.  
Sometimes she wondered if the Novak brothers knew how to actually talk to people.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and the likely stupidity of all of this.  
> Thanks to Sammy, for reading this like months ago before I finally got the nerve to publish it.


End file.
